You're the Only One
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The only one for Kokoro is Helena, and Helena knows this already, but Kokoro seals this with a kiss and a promise. HelenaxKokoro yuri one-shot for YuriChan220. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**You're the Only One**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Kokoro felt eyes on her as she sat in front of her room's vanity, an azure gaze that committed to memory every last contour of the young geisha-in-training's beautiful, curvaceous body. Kokoro smiled, keeping her back turned to the beautiful person ogling her from the door frame of her room. She liked having those eyes on her as she gently threaded the comb in her hand through her long, black tresses.

"Onee-sama, you always speak of being lady-like, and yet you look at me like a dirty old man~" The black-haired maiden cooed as she turned sideways in her vanity stool, looking with a warm smile at her beloved, her elegant older half-sister, who leaned against the door frame with her shoulder.

Helena Douglas giggled softly and then, stepped up to the younger woman that spent more time living with her in her penthouse suite at the very top of DOATEC's main office building than she did with her own mother.

"Apologies, my dear. You just look so serene and adult-like when you're brushing your hair. Mind if I help you, Kokoro~?" The blonde's thick French accent coated her request in its beautiful, alluring, downright sexy drawl. Kokoro nearly swooned in her seat.

"Hai, Onee-sama! I'd love to have you brush my hair~!" Kokoro cooed with much enthusiasm and she greedily took in the sight of her beloved half-sister in the outfit that she would wear to the DOATEC-sponsored charity event later on in the evening.

Helena looked elegant, beautiful and regal in her white blouse with an opening at the front and tied at the top with sheer three-quarter length sleeves and a grey clincher around the waist with wide bottomed black pants. Kokoro's eyes switched back and forth between the opening that displayed a lovely, elegant bit of cleavage and the glimpse of fine silk below the pants that ended on black and gold high heels. Kokoro sighed with content when she felt Helena's white gloved hands gently seize her shoulder and the other briefly caress her dark mane of hair.

"And besides, do let me indulge in the sight of you in your lovely lingerie, hm, sweetie~? You look great without the dress on. Did you try it on, though? I hope my tailor didn't overdo it on the frills." Helena purred into the back of Kokoro's head, where she took a deep whiff of her little half-sister's sweet aroma, referring to the baby-blue lingerie bra and side-tie panties that adorned Kokoro's body at the moment.

Then, Helena referred to the dress on its hanger next to her half-sister's vanity, which Kokoro would wear to the charity event: A sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest featured a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framed the rather ample neckline to display Kokoro's generous cleavage, acting as straps, which circled around the waist.

Also, the high-heeled shoes matched the dress perfectly, and sitting on the desk before Kokoro were a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers meant to be worn around the right wrist.

Kokoro giggled softly and let out another content sigh where she sat as Helena gently pried the brush from her hand to then gently, loving thread it through Kokoro's long tresses.

"Well...Ok, Onee-sama. I'll let you indulge this time, and as many times as you need~ Also, the frills are so cute! And yes, Onee-sama. I tried it on earlier. It fits nice and snug!"

"Hmmmmm..." Kokoro hummed with delight as Helena worked her brush and fingers magic on her hair. If anyone knew how to take care of beautiful hair, that was no doubt her half-sister, with her long, silky golden mane neatly kept in its trademark ponytail, this time tied together by a silky black ribbon.

"So, I've noticed you've been awfully busy, Onee-sama. You've been coming back home very late recently, and you keep going to several events a week," Kokoro made idle chat, yet her soft voice was clearly coated in concern.

"It's...complicated, Kokoro, sweetie. Most of my work nowadays is centered on clearing DOATEC's name of its really bad reputation. The fall of the Tri-Tower is still fresh on everyone's minds...especially mine..." Helena trailed off at the last part, because of the rather explosive results of the DOATEC Tri-Tower's fall and what Helena herself almost did...

"Onee-sama..." Kokoro looked back at Helena via the reflection in her mirror and she reached behind her to take the blonde's hands and then, she hopped off her stool and turned around to embrace her older half-sister in a tight embrace, nuzzling the crook of Helena's neck.

"It's Ok. I understand, Onee-sama. I know there's a lot of things you can't tell me...but I understand. I'm here for you, and I'll gladly stick by your side at the charity even tonight!" The girl proclaimed with a tight squeeze of the older woman and a beautiful smile that took Helena's breath away.

"Oh Kokoro, mon amour...you are far too sweet to me...thank you. J'taime, cherri~" Helena cooed and wiped away a single tear of joy from her eye before gently cupping Kokoro's blushing cheeks in her gloved hands and then, bringing their lips in as close as possible, lips making contact in a deep, loving kiss that showed the true nature of the half-sisters' more-than-siblings relationship.

"Mmmm, chu~ aishiteru, Helena-onee-sama!" Kokoro cooed after pulling back from the kiss, still holding Helena with her hands on her tiny waist. "Now..." She looked at the dress that Helena had tailor-made for her.

"Won't you perhaps...put the dress on me, Onee-sama~?"

Kokoro's smile was returned in kind by Helena.

"Of course, mon cherri~!"

A short while and a limousine ride spent in comfortable silence later saw Helena on the microphone in the grand hall of a lavish event center with Kokoro standing off to the side with a perfect posture and a beautiful smile for the audience who applauded and raised their cups to her older half-sister after she had finished her speech on charity and how big corporations had an obligation to help those affected by their companies' mistakes, clearly referring to those harmed by the horrible experiments brought about by DOATEC's former practices.

"That was a great speech, Onee-sama~!" Kokoro applauded and then, fetched two tall glasses of juice from a waiter passing by, holding one glass to herself and the other for Helena.

"Yes, indeed. That was quite the passionate speech. Did you practice it in front of Kokoro dear here before coming~?" Then, Helena sighed softly while she turned to the origin of the voice coated in a posh British accent.

"C-Christie-san?" Kokoro immediately hid behind her older half-sister, shyly looking at the silver-haired woman from Helena's shoulder.

Indeed, it was Christie, flanked by a smiling Kasumi that played the role of "arm candy" for her mistress, her side pressed up against Christie's exposed arm.

"Konnichiwa, Helena-sama! Kokoro-chan~!" The ginger cooed.

"H-Hello there, Kasumi-sempai! How do you?" Kokoro then remembered her manners and she swallowed her fears, knowing that there was no way a fight would break out here. She stepped out from behind Helena and gave a polite bow to the two women, earning a giggle from Kasumi and a grin from Christie.

"Come now, Helena, old friend. No need to be so stiff and nervous. I'm not here to kill anyone. See? Look~" Christie chuckled and then, raised her thigh with an elegant tilt of her black high heels, showing the silky black garter that would regularly house a knife, and Helena relaxed visibly upon seeing there was no blade concealed there.

Then, Helena took notice of Christie's outfit and she gave a scoff.

Christie was clad in a short black cocktail dress with a lacey floral pattern around the neckline. On her feet were matching black strap high heel shoes. On her slender neck was a necklace with pendant and her exposed fingers and toe nails were painted a crimson red.

"What's with that scoff? Helena, really? I don't look lady-like enough for you~?" Christie purred, even bending forward to let her large breasts hang a bit, providing a deadpan Helena and blushing Kokoro a view straight down her cleavage.

"O-Oh my, h-how lewd, Christie-san..." Kokoro covered her face with her hands yet peeked through the gaps in her fingers.

"Mou, Christie-sama, please don't tease Helena-sama and Kokoro-chan like this~!" Kasumi playfully chided the lewd Brit.

"...Sheesh, first she takes away my errand girl and now, she's doing all sorts of kinky things, no doubt..." Helena said to herself and she swiped a wine glass from another waiter passing by, getting a little giggle from Kokoro.

"I heard that, Helena. Come, I'd like to talk to you. Join me in that balcony there, won't you? Kasumi, sweetheart, entertain Miss Kokoro for me, please?" Christie spoke in a demure voice, not so much demanding or commanding like she usually did, but an actual, polite request.

"Hmmm..." Helena pondered, tapping the index finger of her free hand on her other forearm. Kokoro stepped up with a gentle smile on her face, a look of understanding and reassurance. She gently squeezed Helena's shoulder.

"It's Ok, Onee-sama. I'll be fine with Kasumi-sempai. Go on."

"Kokoro...oui. Alright. This won't take long. I'll see you in a bit, Ok?" Helena agreed and then, without an ounce of shame or embarrassment, she pulled Kokoro close by the hips and planted a firm kiss on her lips, a kiss that left Kokoro stunned, unconsciously reaching her index finger to touch her lips, realizing too late that Helena had already parted to talk to Christie. Kasumi then patted Kokoro on the head.

"Kokoro-chan kawaii~!"

"M-Mou, K-Kasumi-sempai~!"

Outside the main hall, Helena and Christie stood side by side, Helena leaning forward on the railing of the low balcony, relaxing her torso on her elbows while Christie was more casual, leaning with her back against the railing, a high-heeled foot idly tapping the marble floor to the beat of the soft ambient music from the party indoors.

"So...it's nice to see you. Honestly. I never thought I'd see you in a charity event. Christie. Who would have thought, hm?" Helena commented, making a subtle reference to the Brit's "extracurricular" activities.

"...Hmph. Heh, I blame Kasumi. She's...a really good influence on me. She...convinces me to sleep on the couch for a whole week anytime I kill anyone that's not my target...I don't know how, but those puppy dog eyes of hers...I can't say "no" to her. We make a good team, Kasumi and I. We call it...Philanthropy, our...small NGO." Christie replied with a smile clearly tugging at the corner of her lips.

Helena gave a rather hearty chuckle, unlady-like as it were, which made Chrstie crack and smile in earnest.

"And here I thought you seduced her just to take away my errand girl...which you totally did, didn't you~?" Helena half-joked.

"Well, if it gets your arse off that comfy CEO chair of yours? Yes. Yes, I totally did~" Christie made a playful jab.

The two women shared a soft laugh and then, there was a short moment of awkward silence.

"...You know? Sometimes...I wonder..." Christie began with a sideways glance at Helena. "We could make a great...team together, you, and I..."

"..." Helena became stiff for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh and taking a quick sip of the half-full wine glass in her hand.

"I know, Christie. But...I said it to your face before and I'll say it again: no. You killed my mother. I can't ever forgive you for that. Much less...love you when the hands that touch me are covered in the blood of my mother." Helena spoke with grim but firm resolve.

Christie remained quiet for a moment, letting this sink in. Then, she smiled slightly.

"I know. It's good to know your resolve still hasn't wavered just a bit...I won't deny: I've always wanted you...but..." Then, Christie looked back into the party still going on inside, and Helena followed her gaze.

"Heh...Kasumi is more than just a good influence on you, huh? She's not just your "pet"?" At this, Christie had the decency to blush just a bit, but the Brit quickly turned away, not wanting to give Helena the satisfaction of seeing her flustered and not really succeeding.

"Quiet, you..." Christie couldn't help but grin.

"In fact...Helena...would you..." Christie took a deep breath and then, slowly let it out, making her blonde companion raise a fine eyebrow.

"Helena Douglas...will you officiate Kasumi and I's wedding?"

Helena's eyebrows almost disappeared into her fringe at the sheer surprise of this startling request.

"...Oi, Helena, a proper response would be lovely." Christie spoke with a grin, clearly most amused by her companion's astonishment.

Helena immediately snapped out of her surprise and then, she gave a lovely smile along with a firm nod.

"Yes, Christie. Oui. It'd be my pleasure~" Helena cooed and then, with a smile of her own, Christie took out from her cleavage a slip of paper that contained a location and time. "Here. See you then." Christie spoke with a clear touch of gratitude in her thickly-accented voice and then, she downed the wine she had picked up earlier in one rather elegant motion and then, walked back into the party and likely, left with Kasumi immediately after.

"Onee-sama...?" Spoke Kokoro from the door frame that led to the balcony outside. Helena quickly put away the slip of paper in her pants' pocket and gave her darling little half-sister a smile and then, beckoned her over with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, cherri?" The blonde purred after gently embracing Kokoro by the shoulders and waist, giving the girl a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I...heard what Christie-san and you talked about...I'm sorry, I, I was really curious and Kasumi-sempai wasn't being subtle...she wanted me to hear this..." Kokoro revealed, making Helena giggled and then, azure eyes met soft-brown. "Onee-sama...if Christie-san and Kasumi-sempai get married...I..." Helena then raised both eyebrows as the girl before her went down on one knee, a hand over her heart and the other giving Helena's own hand a firm squeeze.

"Onee-sama...I want to be your bride! Please, promise me you'll take me as your wife!"

Helena's knees shook and she couldn't help but cover a gasp with her hand over her mouth.

"K-Kokoro...sweetie..." Helena then smiled a teary smile and urged Kokoro to stand back up, holding her firmly by the hip and shoulder.

"Tonight has been full of surprises, huh~? Oui, that's for sure..." Helena then leaned in closer, her smiling lips an inch away from Kokoro's own parted mouth.

"Onee-sama...?"

"Oui. Hai, Kokoro, my sweet. I accept. I'll gladly be your~ bride as well, my love."

Kokoro and Helena's smiles were shared via a deep, passionate kiss that made their bodies feel warm and hearts race and lips tingle long after they pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes, smiling, holding each other's hands under the light of the full moon shining down on them on the balcony where their promise was sealed with a kiss.

 **~The End~**

 **This one's for YuriChan220. Kept you waiting, huh? Goddamn it, Snake! :P LOL Sorry, sowwy~**

 **A-Anyway, again: this is an old request by YuriChan220, delivered late, but still better late than never, amirite? 8D**

 **So, I hope you beautiful folks enjoyed this KokoroxHelena piece in the same continuity as "The Assassin and her Shinobi, One Night of Many", "Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed" and "Kasumi's Punishment". :3 So, if you're curious and want to read more, by all means, those stories are all here~ ;3**

 **And if you liked what you read here and want to read more, let me know in a pretty, nice, productive and long review, and also commission me~ if you want more! ;3**

 **Till next time~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
